


It's Only Natural

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual David, Asexuality, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: David finds out about asexuality.
Relationships: David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	It's Only Natural

David yelped as he tossed his phone into the air, making it crash onto his desk.

"What is it now?" Gwen asked.

"People on this Tinder app say some very… suggestive things."

"Well, yeah, that's kinda the whole point. Why do you even have an account?"

"I thought I could use it to find a new friend!"

"Of course you did," Gwen said with a palm to her face. When she looked back up, David was making his puppy-dog-eyes pouty face. "Look, I know it gets lonely around here, but Tinder's probably not the best solution, unless you're looking to hook up with someone."

"Hook up? I thought this was a dating app! What happened to romance? To true love!"

"Yeah, no simple app is gonna help you with that. That's what books and TV shows are for. So it's only natural people started using the app for sex. We've all got our needs."

David looked down at the ground. "Right… it's only natural…"

"Wait. Are you… are you asexual?"

"What?" He looked up, his eyes wide with confusion, or maybe curiosity, or hope.

"Asexual. I think it's when you don't want sex or something. Here, let me look it up before I feed you my own misconceptions." She pulled out her phone, and David hovered nearby as the search was loading.

Yeah, that was definitely hope in his eyes.

"Ah, good ol' Wikipedia," Gwen said once the page loaded. "It says here that asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to others. But apparently some asexual people still have sex or romantic relationships."

"So if I like someone as more than a friend… but I'm not sexually attracted to her… I might be asexual?"

"It seems like it, yeah."

"And that's… that's normal?"

"Of course it's normal," she said with a smile. "It's definitely not the weirdest thing about you."

David returned her smile and hugged her. It wasn't like most of his hugs—quick, forceful hugs that didn't even give her time to hug back. No, this time, she had plenty of time to wrap her arms around him—to feel him shaking and to hold him close as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"David?"

He let go of her, wiping tears from his eyes, but the soft smile on his face was still there.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's just… I didn't know, you know? But now I do. So thank you." He wrapped his arms around her again. "Thank you, Gwen."

That night, Gwen stayed up late typing on her laptop, dumping a bunch of ideas for a story into a document. She hadn't gotten this excited about writing a story in a while, but she just couldn't stop thinking about the new characters she had thought of. Like the hopeless romantic ace who would eventually find his happily ever after. Or the questioning bisexual girl who just happened to remind Gwen of herself. It was usually hard for Gwen to stay motivated enough to stick to a story, but this time, she really felt like she had a reason to tell it.

Because representation fucking matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a resource on asexuality if you're compelled to learn more: https://www.asexuality.org/?q=general.html


End file.
